Secrets
by SakuraHatake1
Summary: Kagome has a secret that could be revealed through the things that happen to her. Can she keep it? Or will it all come to light?
1. Chapter 1

Im back! Yeah... School kept me away. And my job. But, Im back! I want to say thank you to my reviewer who has gone through all my stories and stayed with me and telling me what's good and what's not. He knows who he is! Also, thank you for blowing up my email with all your reviews; best way to end a bad day!

This is the first chapter, of course but more are to follow slowly, but surely.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Kagome rolled over in bed and sighed softly in, slight, frustration as the cries of her newborn woke her up. Pushing herself to a sitting position, Kagome swung her legs off the bed and walked over to the crib. Picking her baby up she cooed softly,<p>

"Kiyo, what's wrong? Mama's here."

Walking back towards the bed she shared with her husband, she sat down. Speaking of her husband, he was still at work where he had been for two weeks; he hadn't come home once. Sure, he called, but that was only to make sure the house was still being taken care of, not to see how her and Kiyo were doing. Kagome knew Inuyasha didn't love her and she knew she should leave but she had no where to go. Her parents died a few months after she married Inuyasha and her brother died in a car crash a few months back. Kagome jumped when Kiyo bit down on her breast,

"Are you hungry?"

Kagome shifted her robe off one shoulder and moved Kiyo so that he could feed. Smiling, Kagome played with the short, white hair on Kiyo's head. She loved her son dearly and knew Inuyasha loved Kiyo, but what he didn't know was that Kiyo wasn't his. Kagome and InuYasha had split for awhile before getting back together and getting married. While they were split Kagome had gotten drunk one night, to get over InuYasha, and had ended up having a one night stand with his brother, Sesshomaru. The day after her one night stand with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha had called her and apologized; they had made up that night. A few weeks later, Kagome found out she was pregnant. She never told Inuyasha about that night with Sesshomaru, she just let him believe that Kiyo was his. He wouldn't know the difference until Kiyo got older, and, by then, she'd be gone.

When Kiyo finished feeding he squirmed and detached himself. Kagome smiled and rocked Kiyo back to sleep before putting him back in his bed and covering him up. Kagome smiled as she rubbed his back for a few minutes to make sure he had fallen asleep before walking over to her own bed. It wasn't _their _bed, Kagome realized as she laid down, it was _her _bed. Kagome sighed and curled around her pillow, the blanket tucked close to her face. As she laid there, she thought about her night with Sesshomaru. He had been an absolute gentleman to her while she was in her inebriated state. He made her something to eat and waited for her to sober up before trying anything; he had even asked her if she wanted to have sex with him now that she was sober and in the right state of mind. Kagome had said 'yes' because she was hurt from InuYasha cheating on her and then lying to her about it. When she had awoken the next morning, Sesshomaru had left aspirin and a glass of water for her on the bedside table. He had also made her breakfast and had her clothes washed and waiting for her. Too bad he was her husband's brother, Kagome mused.

Sesshomaru didn't know that Kiyo was his, he was under the impression that Kiyo was Inuyasha's. Kagome had considered telling Sesshomaru about Kiyo but that would mean telling InuYasha; she needed to get away from InuYasha if she were to tell him. InuYasha was easily angered and possessive. Telling InuYasha that Kiyo wasn't his would be a blow to his ego, a huge blow. InuYasha already had plans to have Kiyo take over the company when he was old enough.

Kagome jumped in surprise when someone knocked on the bedroom door. Getting up quickly to avoid the knocker waking up Kiyo, Kagome walked to the bedroom door and opened it.

"Lord Sesshomaru is here, Ma'am. He is requesting your presence in the study."

Kagome nodded and dismissed the messenger. Sighing again, Kagome slid her feet into her slippers and picked Kiyo up from his bed. Tucking Kiyo in her arms, Kagome walked out of the room and treaded softly down the hall to the study. Upon reaching the door Kagome knocked before entering, seeing Sesshomaru perched on the corner of the desk with his chin resting on his open palm, deep in thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Kagome murmured as she sat down in the chair facing away from the door.

Sesshomaru seemed to jump as he snapped out of his thoughts, he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. Standing up Sesshomaru moved to stand beside Kagome.

"How are you Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I am fine, thank you. As you know, the company is experiencing problems. My foolish brother made a few deals with other companies and the deals didn't fall through so well, so now the companies are after you. It seems they want to take you for ransom so I am here to take you into hiding. Inuyasha doesn't want you to be alone so he asked for me to stay with you. The Taishio family has a family house hidden away and no one knows where it's located, so you'll be safe there. " said Sesshomaru.

Kagome nodded and shifted Kiyo when he squirmed, "How long will I be there?"

"Until Inuyasha fixes everything. It could be anywhere from two weeks to a year, maybe more." said Sesshomaru.

Kagome nodded again and stood to leave, stopping when she heard Sesshomaru say, "I know you're worried about Kiyo more than yourself. I swear I will protect you both."

Kagome nodded and fled the room, Kiyo wasn't all she was worried about. She was worried being alone with Sesshomaru. Their night together was supposed to be no feelings attached but that's not how it happened, Kagome had feelings for Sesshomaru and still did. After getting to know him through Inuyasha she had slowly fallen in love with him. She knew Sesshomaru wasn't the bad guy that Inuyasha made him out to be, evidence of that was from their one night stand and the fact that he was constantly come to see her, when Inuyasha wouldn't, and would call to ask how Kiyo and herself were doing. When Kagome reached her room she saw a maid packing a bag for her and Kiyo. Kagome grabbed an outfit from her closet and laid Kiyo laid down in his bed before walking behind the changing screen and changing her clothes, draping her robe and pajamas over the top of it. After Kagome changed and walked back around the changing screen she saw that the maid had finished packing the bags and left. She also saw Sesshomaru holding Kiyo. Kagome's heart skipped a beat when she saw her son's father holding him and looking at him like he was a precious gift. Clearing her throat, and her thoughts, Kagome said,

"I take everything is ready my lord?"

"Yes. We leave as soon as you are ready." said Sesshomaru as he handed Kiyo to Kagome. "Oh, and Kagome, you can call me Sesshomaru."

Kagome smiled and nodded as Sesshomaru left her room, closing the door behind him. When the door clicked shut Kagome collapsed onto her bed.

When the door shut behind him Sesshomaru smirked. He hadn't missed her heart skip a beat or her eyes widening at the sight of him holding Kiyo. He had, had a feeling that Kiyo wasn't Inuyasha's. Kagome and Inuyasha had never had unprotected sex until the day that Inuyasha called her and apologized. His feelings were confirmed when Kiyo turned out to be a full demon, if he had been Inuyasha's Kiyo would have been human. The only reason that Kiyo had come out a full demon was because Kagome was a powerful miko and that had mixed with his demon blood. Sesshomaru walked to the main hall and waited by the front door for Kagome, absentmindedly picking her coat up off the coat rack. Sesshomaru's advanced senses picked up on Kagome's soft foot steps as she descended the stairs to the hall. When she rounded the corner in to the hall Sesshomaru was awestruck. Kagome's raven hair glinted blue in the sunlight that streamed through the windows. Her eyes glinted with happiness when she looked down at Kiyo and her skin seemed to glow. She looked as pretty, maybe even prettier, as she did the night that he had her to himself. It was supposed to be a night with out feelings but it hadn't happened that way for him. He had told her that the only reason he had taken care of her was because she was his brother's girl, even though they had broken up. But he had lied; he cared deeply for her, he had since the first time he met her.

When Kagome reached him, Sesshomaru draped her coat over her shoulders and helped her to the car. He smiled when she murmured thank you, opening the door for her to make it easier on her. Once Kagome was settled, Sesshomaru slid into the car beside her. Sesshomaru noticed Kagome's heart race spike again when he settled down next to her. Sesshomaru smirked slightly before turning to face Kagome,

"How are you and Inuyasha?"

"We're fine." sighed Kagome.

"Is something wrong between you two?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No, we're fine." said Kagome.

Sesshomaru nodded but he knew better. Inuyasha hadn't been going home, instead he had been spending his nights with strippers and coming into work smelling like stale sex and alcohol. Kagome was completely clueless that Inuyasha was cheating on her. Sesshomaru growled inaudibly, his arm draping over the seat behind Kagome's head; he noticed Kagome jump in surprise when he did this. Kagome deserved someone who could keep her safe. Unlike Inuyasha who was putting her in a lot of danger.

Kagome began to doze off during the car ride to the family house. Kagome was worried about going there. She had never been there and Inuyasha refused to there, saying h didn't want to be reminded of his father. What worried her the most was that she was going to be alone with Sesshomaru. She wasn't worried that he'd force himself on her, she was worried that she would reveal her feelings for him or that he would realize that Kiyo was his. Unconsciously, Kagome leaned her head against Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru smiled, this time with her was going to prove interesting.

* * *

><p>The end! More on the way though!<p>

R&R! Please!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the long delay for the upload. School and work have been crazy and it was a very hard story to finish and edit because I was being nitpicky with it.  
>But anyways, enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome regained consciousness as the car came to a stop in front of the house. Kagome sat Kiyo on her lap and stretched her arms over head, groaning in near pleasure when her muscles stretched and relaxed. Kagome poked Kiyo's nose, gently, smiling when his hands came up to grab at her fingers. Kagome heard Sesshomaru chuckle beside her and she blushed. Sesshomaru popped the door open and slid out of the car. Kagome slid across the seat after him, carefully since she had Kiyo in her arms. When she reached the door Kagome saw Sesshomaru standing there with his arms outstretched,<p>

"I can take Kiyo if it would make it easier."

Kagome shook her head, "No, it's fine. I've done this before."

Cradling Kiyo in one arm to her chest, Kagome climbed out of the car and stepped onto the driveway. Following Sesshomaru into the house, her shoes clicking softly on the hardwood floor she scanned the foyers as she walked, taking in the decorations on the walls and the beauty of the house. She was awestruck by the elegance and beauty of the house; everything was elaborate in design and decorative. Inuyasha's house was simple and plain; not that she minded the simplicity of Inuyasha's and her house. Kagome was never big on ornate or elaborate things, she preferred simple and homely things. She had been raised in a middle class family that had just enough money to pay the bills and buy groceries. Once Kagome had gotten old enough to get a job to help support the family, her meager earnings had benefited her family greatly when it came to taking care of the shrine that they had purchased.

It was because of that shrine that Kagome had met Inuyasha. He had been visiting the shrine while there for a business trip. Inuyasha had been kneeling near the doorway, unable to go in. After questioning Inuyasha for hours Kagome found out that he was a half demon and that there was a charm on the shrine that prevented him from entering. Demons, by that time, were nothing new to her and promised Inuyasha she wouldn't tell anyone; especially her grandfather, he would try to kill him. A few weeks after Kagome met Inuyasha, she met Sesshomaru; her feelings for him didn't start then, but developed as she got to know him.

Kagome nearly bumped into Sesshomaru when he came to a stop in front of a door. She took a step back and resituated Kiyo in her arms. Sesshomaru smiled slightly in Kagome's directions as he pushed the door beside him open. Holding the door open, Sesshomaru let Kagome walk in before him. The lights were still off, so all that Kagome could see was what was illuminated by the moon light that was streaming through the doors that lead to a balcony. With the little light she had, Kagome could tell that the carpet was a deep blue and looked plush and soft. The footboard of the bed was also illuminated by the moonlight. The wood of the bed shone in the light which made Kagome wonder what it was made of, she had never seen wood glow, in a sorts, before; maybe it wasn't wood, or wood only. Shrugging to herself, Kagome turned the lights on and winced slightly at the bright light. She gasped at the now fully illuminated room as her eyes adjusted. The walls were painted a silvery blue and the wall fixtures were ornate and silver. The bed dominated the center of the room; it was a four poster bed that had sheer silver curtains that surrounded it. A few feet from the bed there was a crib. Kagome crossed the room and laid Kiyo down in it, nodding slightly in approval when Kiyo squealed in delight; Kagome hoped Kiyo would go back to sleep so she could get a shower. Kagome turned on the bed in hopes of finding out what it was made of. She knew it couldn't be plain wood, something had to be woven into it. She kneeled down at the foot of the bed and ran her fingers over the wood, feeling for any sign of something being woven into it. Kagome didn't find one so she turned to Sesshomaru who had a pensive look.

"Sesshomaru?" said Kagome softly, standing back up.

When Sesshomaru acknowledged her, his look softened slightly before taking on its cold exterior again. Sesshomaru nodded curtly, silently telling Kagome she could continue.

"What kind of wood is the bed made of? I've never seen wood that glows in the moon light." asked Kagome.

"There is a grove of trees that grow near my mother's grave that do that. We are unsure why they do, we never bothered to figure it out." said Sesshomaru. "Dinner will be in an hour or two. I will send up a maid to watch Kiyo while you get ready. "

Kagome nodded and watched as Sesshomaru left. After a few seconds a maid hobbled in with her suitcases and set them down next two the dresser. Kagome smiled sweetly at the maid and moved to open her suitcases; she was startled by the maid jumping to her feet and scurrying away from her. Kagome dismissed the maid, quietly, not looking up from her suitcases. Kagome felt the tears well up in her eyes as she opened her suitcase. The maid was obviously terrified of her even though she was only human. Kagome didn't want to be there if everyone was scared of her. She decided she would take it up with Sesshomaru the next time she saw him. Kagome unpacked her clothes and tucked them into the dresser, also hanging up the clothes that needed to be hung up. She also unpacked Kiyo's clothes and tucked them into the smaller dresser by hers.

Since Kiyo was still asleep, Kagome decided to get a quick bath to get ready for dinner. Walking into the bathroom Kagome left the door open incase Kiyo woke up. Stripping off her clothes Kagome started running her bath water. Kagome marveled at the bathroom for a moment while the tub filled. The word 'tub' wasn't a good word to describe the lake in front of her; the bath tub was the size of a natural spring. There was a small shower off to the side of the tub and a decent size sink and toilet across from the bath tub. The bathroom was painted a dark red color and the wall fixtures and the counter top were a dark bronze. The lights were really bright; which was good because the bathroom seemed dark. Once the water had filled up enough Kagome turned off the taps and got into the tub, sighing in bliss as the heat soothed her muscles. Sleeping sitting up in the car had wrecked havoc of her back.

Kagome dipped her head underwater to get her hair wet before lathering the shampoo, she found on the side of the tub, into her hair. As the scent wafted around her, Kagome found that she liked the smell of it and didn't see any need to request a new one. After rinsing the shampoo from her hair she lathered the conditioner into her hair, piling her hair on top of her head so she could wash her body. Popping open the body wash, Kagome sniffed it cautiously. Kagome looked at the bottle in confusion when she realized it had no scent. Shrugging to herself she used the body wash but made a mental note to tell Sesshomaru about it. After she rinsed the body wash from her body Kagome dipped her head underwater to rinse the conditioner from her hair. Hearing Kiyo begin to cry, Kagome quickly got out of the tub and threw on the robe that was hanging on the door. Kagome began to worry when Kiyo stopped crying. Rushing into her room Kagome saw Sesshomaru holding Kiyo and rocking him slowly.

Sesshomaru looked over to Kagome when she exited the bathroom and into her room. His breath caught at the sight and the scent of her. Her cheeks were flushed a light pink from the heat of her bath and the water dripping from her hair traced tempting lines down her body, disappearing in her robe. Her wet hair fell to her shoulders in thick waves that made him want to run his fingers through them. Her chocolate eyes glimmered with worry from the sound of her child's cries. The scent rolling off of her had him buckling down on his self control. His beast was purring at the scent that she was emanating, the maids must have put the soap in her room that would attract his demon to her; not that he wasn't already attracted to her. His beast screamed at him to whisk her away to his room and have his way with her but he tamped that down and kept control.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you by comforting him. I was walking by and heard him crying." said Sesshomaru.

Kagome seemed to struggle with herself as she answered, "No, it's fine. It didn't worry me too much, it was just odd that he stopped crying."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding and looked down to the baby in his arms. Kagome's heart had begun to race when she saw him, Sesshomaru noted; she had also gotten extremely nervous. This made him wonder what Kagome was hiding from him.

"_Maybe she has feelings for us." spoke up Sesshomaru's beast._

"Not likely. She made it clear that night that it was just a one night stand with no feelings attached. She made it especially clear when she got back together with Inuyasha." replied Sesshomaru nuzzling Kiyo's cheek and noticing that Kagome watched him intently.

"_You never know. Her reaction to us being around means something."_

"She could be hiding something or she's not comfortable being around me because of our past together."

Sesshomaru's beast fell silent and he inwardly growled, 'I guess I have to do everything myself.'

Kagome took Kiyo from Sesshomaru and laid him back down in his be. Turning from Kiyo's bed to go to her closet Kagome bumped into Sesshomaru, blushing at how close he was standing. Kagome bit her lip as her heart race increased at the close proximity to Sesshomaru; she prayed he wouldn't notice, but he did.

"Are you uncomfortable around me?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No." Said Kagome taking a step back only to be pulled forward by Sesshomaru.

"Then why do you get so nervous?" asked Sesshomaru resting one of his hands on the small of her back to keep her from moving away again and leaning him head by hers so he could take in the scent radiating off her.

"Because you're scary." said Kagome saying the first thing that came to mind.

Sesshomaru snorted and released Kagome before stepping back towards the door, "I know you're not scared of me, Kagome. I know you're lying. I will find out what you're hiding. See you at dinner."

* * *

><p>Well there's that chapter done. Chapter three will be up at some point.<br>See ya'll soon.


End file.
